


Unwelcome Advances

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Minerva fends off a persistent secret admirer.





	Unwelcome Advances

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written HP Shortfics.   


* * *

Dear Sir: 

It is not that I don't appreciate the thought, and I admit I have never been given _dandelions_ before, nor any flowers of quite this... magnitude. I must point out however that a bouquet that blocks the doorway is unlikely to be well received. By anyone. Including myself. 

Please do not repeat this performance. 

Yours truly,  
Prof. M. McGonagall 

~*~*~

Argus,

Do please keep an extra eye on Greenhouse One for the next week or so. 

Minerva 

~*~*~

Dear Sir:

The candies were lovely and again, a very nice gesture. However, I do not indulge in sweets. I must inform you that they have been given to someone who will appreciate them more. 

Yours truly,  
Prof. McGonagall 

~*~*~

Minerva,

Thank you for your thoughtful gift; you shouldn't have. The flavours were most... unusual. 

Albus 

~*~*~

Dear Sir:

Your invitation to meet with you under the arbor at the Yule Ball did in fact pique my curiosity, but I fear I must decline. It is inappropriate, and I must set an example for the students. 

Yours truly,  
Prof. McGonagall 

~*~*~

Dear Severus,

I noticed you were waiting at the Yule Ball arbor for quite some time. Let me guess. You received a note from a secret admirer? 

Minerva 

~*~*~

Dear Fred and George,

Congratulations on your new shop. I trust that you shall inform your customers that they are not to bring these items to my class? I have no doubt that you two shall be very successful, although I do wish you had completed your education. This may come as a surprise, but we will miss you at Hogwarts. Good luck to you both in all your endeavours. 

Save one. 

Yours,  
Minerva 

[Enclosed: a bouquet of fifteen-foot dandelions charmed to multiply and fill the store.] 


End file.
